


Revealed Crush

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Valencia 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Watching the pressconfo that will make a Legend of Dani in Valencia 2018, Miguel witnesses an intimite moment between Maverick and Dani, and it reveals something inside Miguel he didn't know was there





	1. chapter one

**November 15th, Valencia**

It's early in the evening when Miguel in his hotel room, watching the pressconfo that will turn Dani into a MotoGP Legend, smile tugging the corners of his lips when he sees it, when he sees how Dani is hanging up his own picture on the 'wall' and when Vito and Carmelo hang the medallion around his neck. Those mocca eyes beaming with pride when he looks at it briefly before holding it up and let the media take pictures. Being Portuguese, he didn't really have a 'home hero' to look up to so his eyes wandered to Dani, always having been a fan of him and when he heard he would be KTM's test rider he was over the moon. He would be getting the opportunity in his rookie year to learn from the best. Or so he hoped, he knows Dani will probably spent most of his time helping Pol and of course Johann but he hopes Dani can find some time for him too.

When it's time for the pictures he sees Mave pushing his way forward and wrapping an arm casually around Dani, the older looking up at his fellow country man and beaming up, same radiant smile being returned by the Yamaha rider and Miguel can't help but feel a pang of jealousy towards Maverick. Frowning, he wonders why that is, it's not like he has a crush on Dani. Or does he? He never thought about that, never looked at Dani the way he does now, head tilted and eyes wandering over him, his features, eyes, nose, lips, dimples in his cheeks when he smiles at something Maverick is saying and again there is some hint of jealously with him.

He watches the ceremony until they stop airing it and he turns out the tv, falling back on his bed and pressing his lips into a tight line. Rolling on his front, he grabs his phone and finds himself roaming the net searching for information about Dani, looking at pictures without even knowing why and just when he wants to stop, he comes across a picture that makes his mouth dry. Dani is sitting in his chair, leathers worked down to his hips and no shirt underneath, exposing his skin, his muscles and damn he looks good.

He wouldn't have expected anything less of course, he is after all racing on the highest level he has to be fit but he's also seen bare chested pictures of for example Lorenzo and he's not even close to being as muscled as Dani is, the obvious six pack he has, missing with the Ducati rider. 

Reaching out, his finger traces the picture where his muscles are, eyes following them and they linger on the bright band of his boxers that is visable, biting his lip and already wondering what he is hiding there. Being startled out of his thought by someone knocking on his door he quickly puts away his phone and opens the door, finding his teammate there.

"Hey, ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Are you ok?" Brad asks when they are standing in the elevator.

"Fine, why?"

"You look a bit flushed, what were you doing?" he laughs and nudges Miguel.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Miguel mutters and crosses his arms.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you would get mad."

"I'm not mad, I just...never mind, I'm just tired, I just want to eat and get some sleep."

Sleep evades him however, lying in his bed awake, on his back and staring at the ceiling, dinner wit Brad was a real ordeal, trying his best to forget that picture of Dani, blocking it out and succeeding somehow but now he is alone it comes back again. Closing his eyes and seeing it in front of him, his eyes roam over the tanned skin, the prominent muscles and that band of his boxers and again his mind wanders into dangerous territory, so dangerous that he can feel his body responding. Blood rushing through his veins, heart racing and he suddenly feels a certain part of his body stir beneath the sheet. 

"Fuck."

He knows he shouldn't, he really shouldn't but he can't help his hand from slipping beneath the sheet and sinking into his boxers, sighing when his fingers curl around his half hard cock, tugging slowly and breathing out slow. Wishing it was Dani's hand, he tugs a little faster, moaning softly and closing his eyes, rocking his hips upwards and feeling his climax coming, seeing Dani's face in front of him when he comes in his hand. Releasing his cock, he lies still for some minutes before he pushes away the sheet and cleans himself up.

Valencia is rainy, the whole weekend is freaking awful, Miguel knows he is lucky to have stayed on and he only won the race in Moto2 because Alex fell. He is thankful he can end the season with a victory in the last race, wrapping up Moto2 and start focusing on MotoGP and his new adventure there, one that includes Dani. His eyes stray to the television, race having been red flagged after crashes from a lot of riders but he thanks the heavens Dani is still racing. He really doesn't care where Dani finishes the race as long as he does safely and in one piece. He's watching the race in KTM's hospitality, the team having invited him seeing he will be part of them next year and he's already been part of the Red Bull family for years so he isn't a stranger there. 

"Your crush could end up on the podium." his home-friend Gabriel says.

"Shut up." Miguel says and looks at him stern.

"What? He is."

"Yeah well, not everyone has to know." he grumbles and looks back at the tv.

It's a real pleasure to watch Pol and Dani fight for a position but eventually Dani has to let him go and Pol does the unthinkable, he finishes on the podium, third. There is a massive applause in the hospitality and Miguel and Gabriel jump up and hug each other, Miguel even almost being reduced to tears when he sees Pol falling into Aleix arms, obviously crying.

Then the tv switches to Dani, who arrives at his box, being waited on by his team and being hugged by them, taking off his helmet, Miguel is witness to how his father lovingly hugs him close and then his mum, with tears in her eyes and obviously emotional she holds her son close and Miguel has to bite his lip to keep his own tears inside.

"Tissue?" Gabriel asks.

"Shut it!" he says and shoves him again.

They end up underneath the podium, cheering for Pol and when they turn to leave, Pit stops them.

"Hey, we're having a party tonight for Pol, and since you are now officially a part of KTM, sort of, I'd like you to come."

"Oh thanks, I'll be there."

Pit nods and is off again, leaving Miguel and Gabriel to drive back to the hotel, take a shower and dress for the party, Pit texted them the address of some restaurant in town and when they arrive there, some are already there. Mingling between what will be his team next year, he feels right at home, being congratulated on his win he smiles but suddenly he freezes when he sees who has just stepped in.

"Fuck."

"Oh, you're crush is here too."

"Gabriel...."

"I know, shut up."he says, rolling his eyes.

Miguel is hyper aware Dani is there, his eyes following the man with every move, seeing how he is being greeted with handshakes and pats on the back and more then once a compliment, seeing by the way he looks away and blushes and Miguel thinks it's adorable. During dinner he sits some chairs away from him, on the opposite side of the table but when he lifts his eyes one moment, they lock in on mocca who look at him intense and he freezes. Seeing Dani nods to him and giving him a smile he softly nods back and smiles too, feeling his cheeks heat and he quickly focuses on his plate.

"Breathe." Gabriel says.

Miguel can't help but chuckle and the rest of dinner he manages to relax a little, walking around after dinner again with a drink in hand and just talking to Gabriel who seems to be a bit drunk or on his way there, words slurring a little and when suddenly someone says his name Miguel turns to him with a smile on his face but that smile fades when he sees who it is.

"Dani," Miguel says, while Gabriel keeps slurring in Portuguese and Miguel takes Dani to the side a little,"excuse my friend, he's been having a bit to much to drink."

"That's ok,"Dani smiles,"I just wanted to congratulate you on your dominate win today."

"Thank you, I'm just glad I could finish like this before moving up."

"I'm sure you are, even tho I will be mostly busy with the KTM team, maybe I can teach you some things too if you want on track."

"Sure, of course,"Miguel says, beaming at him,"that would be great."

"Rather in the bedroom." Gabriel suddenly says.

Miguel freezes, jerking his head into his friends direction and arm already shooting out to shove him making him unsteady and Miguel moves forward to grab him, spilling his drink over Miguel's shirt.

"Shit," he mutters,"just stay here ok?"

Gabriel just nods and Miguel turns to Dani, excusing himself before moving to the bathrooms to clean himself up, grabbing a tissue and wetting it before wetting the stain. When the door opens, he looks up and sees Dani walking inside, hands in his pockets and looking at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Well, the stain isn't coming out but yeah, I'm fine."

"So, what did he say?"

"You didn't hear?"

"I heard, but he said it in Portuguese so...."

"You don't know Portuguese?"

"You know Spanish?"

"No."

"Right so, what did he say that upset you so much?"

"Not important."

"Seeing your reaction to what he said, it must have been something but if he wasn't insulting you, was it something about me?"

Miguel looks away and bites his lip, shrugging and he doesn't see Dani comes closer until he speaks right next to him.

"What did he say, Miguel, come on tell me, if it was about me, I have the right to know."

"He was referring to what you said, over teaching me some things on track and he said I'd rather have you learn me some things in the bedroom," he whispers,"I didn't even know I had these feelings for you until that pressconfo where you became a legend when Maverick was standing so close to you, looking down at you and you looking up at him and I just...."

"You were jealous?" Dani asks, amusement sounding in his voice.

"Yeah."

"You have no reason to be, Mave and I are very close but he is also very straight, unlike me."

"Wait, what? You're gay?"

"Very, I like women too just am attracted to men more."

"I didn't know that."

"I'm not exactly advertising it."

"No, of course not."

"So, was he right?"Dani asks and steps up closer,"do you want me to teach you things in the bedroom?"

"I don't know, maybe..?" Miguel says, smile creeping on his lips.

"Ok, uhm...give me your phone." he says and Miguel instantly does so, watching how Dani types in his number and he hands it back,"I'll text you later tonight where and when."

He hands back the phone and turns around to leave when he pauses, turning back again and stepping up to Miguel, cupping his cheek and leaning in for a soft kiss on his cheek. When he is gone, Miguel stares at the closed door, fingers touching the spot Dani just kiss and he feels the skin tingling, ghost of his lips still there and he smiles.


	2. chapter two

Miguel us still standing like that when the door opens again, fingers stroking his cheek.

"Hey, Miguel, I'm sorry about....." Gabriel suddenly stops talking when he sees the dreamy look in Miguel's eyes,"are you ok?"

"He kissed me, he really kissed me well, he kissed me on the cheek but it's still a kiss,"he says and looks at Gabriel,"he wants to meet me later tonight, he's going to send me a text with where and when."

"And he is Dani, I assume?"

"Of course he is!"

"Guess he's interested then."

"Yeah, can you believe that? Someone as handsome and gorgeous and sweet like Dani Pedrosa being interested in me."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"What?"

"You're not that bad either, mister tall dark and handsome." he says and winks.

Miguel blushes and looks away, remember when Gabriel first said those words and remembering very clearly what happened after that. Even tho it was amazing, both agreed the next day it would stay with that one time.

"That was an amazing night."Gabriel says and walks up closer.

"Yeah but we also decided it would stay with that."

"I know and it will, Dani is in for a treat tonight."

"No, I'm the one that is in for a treat, if it gets that far."

"He is going to text you a place and time, trust me, it will."

Miguel blushes with the implications and together they walk out, Miguel eyes scanning the place for Dani and when he finds him, he smiles, Dani feeling eyes on him and he turns away from Pol to find dark looking at him. Smiling into his glass, Dani winks at him and lets his eyes roam over Miguel's body making the younger bite his lip. Then Dani puts down his glass and says goodbye, walking out and Miguel can already feel the shivers, pacing through the room and when his phone beeps after an hour he almost drops his glass.

Taking out his phone he sees the name of a hotel and the room number and a request to take his champagne bottle with him if he still has it so he makes a slight detour to his room and grabs it. It's half empty by now but that doesn't matter, shoving it in a backpack and hurrying downstairs to grab a taxi that drops him off two blocks away and he jogs the rest, anxious to get to Dani as fast as possible, his heart beating widely in his chest. 

Once in front of the right room, he pauses for a moment, willing his heart to calm down and his breathing back to normal, he knocks on the door and when it open she is face to face with the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

"Come in." Dani says.

Stepping away from the door, dressed in jeans and shirt, but bare feet, he walks into the room and turns around halfway, chuckling when he sees Miguel staring at his ass.

"You have what I asked?"

"Oh yes."

Miguel lowers the backpack and gets the bottle out, handing t over to Dani who thanks him and pours two glasses for them, holding one out to Miguel who drops the backpack to take it.

"Again, congrats on your win and great season."Dani says.

"Thanks,"Miguel says and takes a sip,"won't be that easy next year, I'm sure, you got some tips?"

"Well,"Dani says and walks towards the couch, sitting down, Miguel sitting next to him,"the only piece of advice I can give you: Get to know the category well. There are so many differences to Moto2. I have never ridden a Moto3 or Moto2 bike because in my time it was still 125cc and 250cc, but I think the most important thing is to get used to the class and learn everything before you make mistakes. It's always easy to make mistakes but it's important to stay confident."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then I will always be there to help you, even if I'm not, I'm just a phone call away, you can always call me."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"Sure, now,"Dani says and takes Miguel's glass to put it away with his own,"enough with bike talk."

Pushing himself up, Dani straddles Miguel, the younger being a bit surprised by his forwardness and he stiffens when Dani leans in and kisses his neck, fingers of the Portuguese gripping Dani's hips. Dani notices his hesitance and leans back, looking at him.

"Are you ok?" he asks, starting to open the buttons on Miguel's shirt.

"Yeah, just...didn't know you were this forward."

"Does it bother you?" he asks, fingertips tracing skin and muscles.

"No."

"Good, now lets take this off."

Miguel leans forward so Dani can take his shirt off and throw it away before he leans back and just looks at him.

"Beautiful."he murmurs and leans in and kisses him, lips working against each other perfectly and Dani sweeps his tongue over Miguel's lower lip, the younger opening up and moaning when their tongues meet. Hands move up and slip underneath Dani's shirt, fingertips caressing skin and he pushes the shirt further up, Dani breaking the kiss to get it off. Now it's his time to admire, fingers reaching out and tracing muscles and scars, leaning in and dragging his tongue over Dani's nipple having the older groan and arch into him. Placing his hands against Miguel's shoulders, he softly pushes him back and looks at him smiling.

"This is about you, Miguel, have you ever done this before?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Dani moves away and stands up, hand reaching out and Miguel takes it, being pulled up and to the bedroom, being turned around and feeling Dani's hands work on his jeans. Popping the button and pulling down the zipper before his hand finds it's way beneath the fabric, stroking a half hard cock having Miguel moan and his head falls back. Dani takes advantage of it and kisses the exposed skin while his hand works on his cock, working it to full hardness and when it is, he sinks to his knees, littering the Portuguese skin with kisses.

Looking up through his eyelashes, he sees Miguel looking down at him, chest heaving with anticipation and he smirks, leaning in and nosing his cock through the fabric before he slowly pulls it down, cock jumping out and Dani groans. Curling his fingers around it, Miguel moans and closes his eyes when he starts to tug softly, thumb flicking the tip and tongue licking a stripe up the underside to end up with the crown, licking the pre-cum off and tasting him for the first time. 

"Fuck Dani..."

The older wraps his lips around him, sinking down a little with every suck until the tip nudges the back of his throat, relaxing his muscles, Dani swallows around him, feeling Miguel grip his hair and Dani moves up over the shaft, tongue circling the tip and dragging through the slit while his fingers venture between his legs and circle his perineum having Miguel buckle on his legs.

"Close.."

Dani starts taking him in again, sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks while he keeps abusing his perineum before he moves further back and circles his hole, placing some pressure there and Miguel starts to try and pull him off, he doesn't want to cum like this, so soon too. It's to no avail, however, Dani being determent in making him cum and when he pushes a finger inside him he does, body jerking while Dani keeps sucking him through his orgasm, finger abusing his prostate and Miguel moans loudly. Feeling Dani releasing him from his mouth and pulling back his finger, he pushes him to the bed and on it, Miguel lying exhausted on it but when he hears rustling of clothes he looks up. 

Dani is walking around the bed, looking at him while he removes his other clothes and Miguel leans up on his elbows to watch, to see how that beautiful man is undressing himself and eventually stands next to the bed naked as the day he was born. Dark eyes move lower and he shivers when he sees Dani is hard, cock long and thick and his hole clenches involuntarily at the sight.

"Think you can take that?" Dani asks and moves on the bed.

"I can try." he smirks.

Dani laughs and moves between his legs, grabbing a bottle of lube and squirting something on his hand and he starts on working him open, pushing in one finger that is swallowed easy, quickly followed by a second having Miguel whimper. Dani leans over him, hand placed next to his head and kissing him soothingly while he keeps working him open, scissoring the two digits and rubbing his prostate until he feels him relax again.

"You're so beautiful." Dani whispers, eyes sinking lower and over a sweat covered body.

Leaning down and wrapping his lips around a nipple, tongue dragging over it he pushes in a third finger, feeling Miguel clamp down on him but not from the pain.

"More, give me more."

"Impatient?"

"Just fuck me already, I need your cock inside me."


	3. chapter three

Dani sits back on his knees, hands that are still slippery from the lube, stroking up and down Miguel's thighs while his eyes move up, taking in the naked man that is displayed in front of him. One hand moves up and moves over his cock with the open palm, pressing it against his lower abdomen and hearing Miguel's breath hitch, shuffling closer and pulling Miguel's hips over his own, he places his hands on Miguel's inner thighs, pushing them out and one hand moves up again, curling the fingers around his cock and moving it up and down slowly. Eyes taking in how his hips arch up from the bed, how his hands clutch the sheets, how his muscles tense and relax and how that gorgeous tanned skin is covered by a sheen of sweat.

"I'm going to cum again, Dani..." Miguel gasps.

"Then cum again."

"No, I don't...."Miguel's breath hitches with a flick of Dani's thumb over his tip,"I want..."

"To cum on my cock, don't worry, you will before the night is over, you're still young, I'm sure you can go on all night, now cum for me, gorgeous."

The husky tone of his voice and the flick of his wrist is enough to send him over again, Dani groaning when he sees short white seed shooting out of Miguel's cock, landing on his stomach, the younger moaning and whimpering when Dani keeps stroking him through it until he is empty, cock twitching and the older leans down to suck the last drop off of it.

"You are such a fucking sight to behold when you cum." Dani whispers and leans over the other to kiss him softly before he moves away to grab a cloth but suddenly he stops, smirk on his lips. 

Turning back to Miguel, he leans in and start licking his cum from his stomach, Miguel's eyes flying open and looking down, sight of Dani Pedrosa licking his cum from him making his cock twitch again and hole flutter.

"Damn...so hot..."

Dani smirks and finishes off with a slurp and Miguel never would have thought that sound could be so fucking sexy and hot but somehow, Dani makes it work. Creeping up over him, Dani places his hands next to his head, lips hovering over his while he swivels his hips and feels how his tip is resting against Miguel's hole, knowing that with one rock forward, he will be inside him. Eyes looking into dark ones, he waits, waits until Miguel nods just the slightest before Dani rocks forward, tip slipping inside him and he pauses but Miguel has other ideas, wrapping his legs around Dani's waist and pushing him in deeper, only stopping when Dani is inside him completely.

Both close their eyes and pause for a moment, Dani pressing kisses against soft skin and feeling how Miguel's legs drop to the bed, planting his feet on the matrass and arching his hips up.

"Move."

Not needing to be told twice, Dani starts to move, first slow and tentative, trying to find the right spot and swivelling his hips and when Miguel moans and shudders, he smiles, knowing he found it. Pulling his legs up underneath himself, Dani starts thrusting hard and fast now, abusing Miguel's prostate and revelling in the moans and whimpers that are lured from his lips. While he keeps thrusting inside him, one hand moves over his side, moving inside and thumb dragging over a nipple before it moves lower, tracing muscles and feeling them twitch under his touch before sinks down further and curls around Miguel's cock. Still sensitive from his other two orgasms, the third comes quickly, feeling Miguel's body jerk and his cock twitch inside him while his muscles grip his hard. Dani groans, letting Miguel's cock go and leaning on both hands again, slamming inside the younger at a brutal pace, chasing his own release and when it comes, it takes his breath away.

Lacking the strength to move away, Dani collapses on top of Miguel, arms of the younger moving around his waist and stroking up and down Dani's back slowly, fingertips tracing the spine having Dani groan. When he has regained his strength, he pushes himself up and looks at Miguel, dark eyes looking back at him smiling.

"That was amazing."he says.

Dani smiles and sits back, both groaning when he slips out and he grabs a cloth to clean Miguel up and when he is done he looks at him.

"Seeing you are all sweaty, I think you could use a shower." Dani smirks.

"Read my mind."

Both laugh and get up, tangled together and stealing kisses they stumble into the bathroom and Dani's hand reaches out to open the faucet. While it gets the right temperature, Miguel pulls him into a deep kiss, moans and gasps filling the stall and once inside the cubicle, Dani is pushed up against the tiles while Miguel kisses his way down Dani's body. Pinning his hips against the wall and smirking up when he sees the older is already half hard. Leaning in and wrapping his lips around the head, Dani groans, head falling back against the tiles and just enjoying what the younger does. Tongue curling around the tip and dragging through the slit before he takes him in fully, thumbs rubbing circles on his inner thighs. 

Feeling him harden in his mouth, Miguel feels proud he has this effect on the other and he keeps working him up and once fully hard, he lets it plop from his mouth to look at it. 

"Fucking perfection." he mutters, finger reaching out and tracing the shaft from base to tip and smiling when it twitches, responding to the light touch.

"Please Miguel..."

Hearing Dani Pedrosa beg for him, for his mouth, his tongue, makes a surge of pride go through him and while he looks up at him through his eyelashes, he takes him in again, Dani groaning with the heat that is surrounding him, never having felt anything better and that tongue is doing the most delightful things to him.

Miguel smirks around him and takes him in further before he swallows around Dani's shaft having the other curse in his native tongue. Head falling back again, he closes his eyes, he feels his climax coming fast, hips rocking forward but being restricted by Miguel's hands that still have him pinned against the wall. 

"Close..." Dani murmurs.

Miguel doubles his efforts, sucking hard and dragging the tongue through the slit before it dips underneath the foreskin and it is enough to send Dani over, releasing in his mouth and Miguel does his best to swallow everything but he can't prevent from some drops to spill and run down the corner of his lips. Releasing him, Miguel rests his chin against Dani's thigh, looking up at him and when Dani looks down and their eyes meet, he smiles softly. Hand reaching down and cupping his cheek, Miguel leans into the touch and kisses his palm, the two sharing a loving and tender moment before Dani pulls him up and into a deep kiss. 

After the kiss they just gaze at each other, both seemingly amazed by what happened tonight before they start to wash each other, Miguel finishes earlier and leaves Dani behind and when the older walks into the bedroom five minutes later with just a towel wrapped around him, he stops in his tracks when he sees Miguel is fully dressed and reaches for his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Dani asks,

Miguel's hand stops mid motion before he looks over his shoulder at Dani, puzzled look on his face.

"Uhm, I thought...."

"You thought wrong, now get naked and get in bed, I reserved this for the night, you're not leaving yet." Dani says, taking the towel and dropping it to the floor between he slips between the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for now, this has three chapters, maybe I will continue one day, all depends on your reactions so please let me know! xxx


	4. chapter four

**Friday may 3**

From the moment Miguel sees Dani on screen, in full KTM clothes, his heartbeat sped up, voices around him dying down and all that seemed to be in focus was the Spaniard. Dark eyes moving down over his body and damn, did he look hot in those clothes, much hotter then the simple white shirt he was wearing yesterday. 

Leaning back in his chair, he smiles, mind wandering back to last year in Valencia, the night that followed after the shower and he climbed back into bed after having shed his clothes. Even though Dani isn't an active racer anymore and already 33 to his 24, he certainly still has the stamina, being able to give as much as Miguel. Both reaching multiple orgasms that night, pushing each other and eventually making a game out of it, who could give the other the most orgasms but as the first rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains and they fell asleep exhausted on the bed, they lost count.

It has been the last time they saw each other, Dani being busy with recovering and Miguel being busy with getting to know the bike and although he can't complain up until now, he knows it can always be better. And know he is here, in Jerez, getting another deserved prize and a corner that will carry his name and when he sees the statue for him later that evening he smiles thinking it is absolutely beautiful. Again Dani is wearing KTM clothes and again Miguel is speechless at how freaking beautiful and sexy he looks. 

Grabbing his phone and wondering if he should send him a message he almost drops it when it beeps, indicating he has a text and his heart skips a beat when he sees the name Dani light up. Opening it and reading it a smile forms on his lips.

_"You have some spare time for an old man?"_

Miguel chuckles while he types in a reply.

_"For sexy ones as you, always. fifth floor, 510."_

As soon as Miguel hangs up, he drops his phone on the couch and walks to the bathroom, looking into the mirror and wondering if he should change although if things go like he wants them too, he won't be wearing them long anyway. Running his fingers through his dark locks, he walks back into the living room, pacing up and down and freezing when there sounds a knock on the door. When he does open the door, Dani is leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and sunglasses on his head and wearing the same clothes he did during the ceremony and damn he looks hot.

"Hey,"Dani greets him, smile around his lips,"can I come in?"

"Sure."

Miguel steps aside and lets the other pass, even tho both are part of KTM and no one would think anything of it if they would have seen Dani enter his hotel room, he still glances into the hall both sides before he closes the door. Barely having turned around, Dani pushes him against the door and kisses him passionately, lips working against each other perfectly. Tugging his bottom lip, Miguel opens up and groans when their tongue's meet, Dani pressing himself closer against Miguel and the Tech 3 rider smiles when he feels the other is already half hard. When the need to breath becomes necessary, Dani breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Miguel's.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since that morning you left the hotel room in Valencia." Dani says breathless.

Before Miguel can respond, Dani kisses him again, fingers gripping his shirt and pulling the other inside the room and knowing these hotel rooms by heart, he manhandles him into the bedroom, pushing him against the bed and Miguel falls on it. Crawling on it, caging Miguel in, the Portuguese moves backwards til halfway before Dani grips him and kisses him again. Pushing his shirt up and Miguel leaning up to take it off, Dani's hands wander over his muscles having Miguel shiver, gasping when Dani leans down and wraps his lips around a nipple, dragging his tongue over it and tugging it with his teeth before he moves to the other. Fingers unbuckle his belt and open his jeans before Dani moves back and pulls jeans and boxers down at the same time, pausing for a moment to watch the beauty beneath him, eyes dark with lust and desire and he licks his lips, hands already moving to his own shirt and Miguel watches, watches how with every button that is undone, that beautiful tanned skin appears, the muscles on his abdomen and when Dani unbuttons the last one, he wants to take it off but Miguel stops him.

"Don't..."he says and looks at Dani, seeing confusion in his eyes,"I want you to keep it on, you look fucking hot in it."

Dani smiles, lowering his hands and pointing to his trousers.

"They do have to come off tho if you want me to fuck you."

Miguel nods, Dani popping the button of his trousers and pushing them down to his knees.

"That's far enough."

Dani laughs but complies, pushing his boxers down too and tugging himself a couple of times, taking the edge off while he watches how Miguel reaches for the bedside table and hands hm the lube. Dani takes it, squirting something on his hand and reaching between Miguel's ass cheeks. Leaning down and taking in his cock, he starts working him open, doing so with much finesse while his tongue curls around Miguel's shaft and dips underneath the foreskin. Scissoring his fingers and abusing his prostate, Miguel moans, fingers slipping in Dani's hairs and tugging with a particular sinful move of his tongue he arches his hips off of the bed before he gasps and moves away. 

Dani understands the hint and moves up, gripping Miguel's hips and pulling them over his, he places one hand next to his head while the other aligns his cock against Miguel's opening, locking in on dark brown while slipping the tip inside before he stills. Miguel whimpers, head pushed back into the pillow and arching his hips upwards, needing him deeper and Dani smiles, loving how needy the Portuguese is for him. Pushing inside him, both groan, Dani leaning in and kissing Miguel's neck, the younger moving his arms around him underneath his KTM shirt and fingertips digging into the skin when Dani starts to thrust into him. Slow, deep thrusts that abuse his prostate every time, having Miguel moan into his ear. Loving to hear those sounds fall from the youngers lips, Dani thrusts in faster and harder, pushing Miguel up on the bed, his hands wandering lower and gripping Dani's ass cheeks, pulling him closer and feeling his cock sliding inside deeper.

"Fuck yes.... _Dani....._..."

"I love hearing you moan my name like that." the older whispers.

Teeth grazing the skin on his shoulder, thrusting going even harder while a hand works his way between their body's, curling around Miguel's cock and tugging in time with his thrusting. Thumb flicking the tip, smearing the pre-cum and dipping underneath the foreskin having Miguel shudder. Dani leans back, eyes focused on his face, seeing it contort in pleasure, teeth worry his lower lip and eyes tightly shut, eyes that fly open when Dani swivels his hips and Miguel gasps while he cums between them. Hole fluttering around Dani's cock and gripping him tightly, Dani thrusts in hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm and when it comes, it takes his breath away, gasping himself and feeling drained after, collapsing on top of Miguel. 

Holding him close, Miguel presses a lingering kiss against his temple, slowly rolling on his side and taking Dani with him, leaning back and looking at the older. Dani has his eyes closed and his breathing is slow, carefully lying him on his back, Miguel rests his head on his hand and watches him, eyes moving over the fresh scar on his collarbone and the many others he has, fingers tracing them and feeling the muscles twitch under his fingertips. Smiling he moves away, walking into the bathroom and cleaning himself up and when he walks back out again, he is surprised to find Dani sitting up, cross legged and the older smiles at him. Miguel walks up to the bed, slipping between the sheets and Dani lies down, opening his arms for the other and Miguel lies down, cheek resting on his collarbone and fingers tracing imaginary patters.

"How long before I see you again?"

"Well, next test is June 18th, hopefully I'll be fit then."

"That's like five weeks." Miguel says, pushing himself up and lying on his side, looking at Dani.

"It will be over before you know it." Dani tries.

"No it won't,"Miguel says and takes Dani's hand,"I've had to miss you for five months already and they were like hell, I missed you so much and every night when I would lie in bed, I wished you would be there with me and I know five weeks is nothing compared to five months but I can't....I really don't want to waste more time being away from you."

"Yeah, I feel the same,"Dani says, rolling on his side also and moving closer,"ever been in Geneva before?"

"You're going to take me to Geneva?" Miguel asks, eyes lighting up.

"Hm, there won't be any sightseeing tho, the only thing you'll see is my bedroom where I will keep you hidden as my sex slave." Dani says and tickles Miguel's side, indicating he's only joking.

Miguel laughs too and his hand reaches out to stop Dani but the to no avail, finding himself in a laughing fit, he is unable to stop Dani from pushing him on his back and he straddlers the younger, looking down at him fondly and waiting for Miguel to catch his breath and when he has, he grabs Dani's shirt, eyes moving up and meeting mocca.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"I would,"Dani says and places his hands next to Miguel's head, hovering over him,"I would never do anything to hurt you."

"No?"

"No, never, I promise you I will protect you with my life."

Miguel sees the honesty in his eyes and his hand reaches out, cupping Dani's face who leans into the touch and closes his eyes. Miguel being amazed about the effect he has on the older rider and when he suddenly shivers Dani opens his eyes again.

"Cold?"

"No just...."

"Just what?" Dani asks.

"You have been racing in the championship for 18 years, 12 years in MotoGP you have so many records on your name, you are a MotoGP Legend, I'm just a rookie..."

"What are you saying?" Dani asks, rolling off of Miguel and lying on his side, head supported by his hand.

"I'm just a bit surprised you could really be interested in me, that I'm not just a fuck." he says, voice sounding insecure even after what just happened.

"You're not, really,"Dani says, hand reaching out and cupping his cheek,"you are so much more and I wish I could scream it from the rooftops."

Miguel nods, his own hand covering Dani's on his cheek and he moves it to press a kiss against the palm.

"I know, me too. So, when do we leave?" he asks.


	5. chapter five

The agreed Miguel would join him in Geneva at the end oft he week, seeing Dani would have a test run with the KTM bike to see how his collarbone  
would hold up and since it was a private one, there is nothing to find about it and Miguel is just dying to ask Dani about it.

The moment Miguel steps off the plane and onto the huge Geneva airport, he ducks away in his hoodie, eyes hidden behind sunglasses, he makes his way to a cab and once he sits inside one, his phone beeps and he quickly grabs it to open the message.

_I am so sorry but I won't be able to be there, something came up, just walk around back there's a key underneath the mat, use it to get inside and make yourself at home, get a drink, get some food if you're hungry or some sleep, I'll be there as soon as I can, love you, Dani_

Love you?

Miguel bites his lip, they've never said 'I love you' before, maybe it was a slip of the tongue and Dani didn't realise?

Before he has the change to say something the driver stops, Miguel looking up and realising they are there, one block away because he's sure most people here know where Dani Pedrosa lives.

Miguel thanks the guy and pays him before he gets out and hitches his backpack on his shoulder, walking the last block. Being a bit surprised there is no fence, he walks up the driveway, taking in the house while he rounds it, he smiles when his eyes fall on a large backyard with fence meaning they have all the privacy here and he knows they need it seeing there is a pool too. Walking inside he looks around, seeing pictures standing of his family, mum dad and younger brother. Walking up and picking up one they all stand on, his eyes move over Dani before they look at Eric, hardly believing they really are brothers. 

Moving to Basilia and Antonio, Miguel wonders if and when he gets to meet them, wonders how they will react to it, he's seen Antonio every now and then but he can't remember ever seeing Basilia there. Putting it back, he drops the backpack in the hallway and continues on his way, ending up back in the living room when he sees it. The medallion that he was given in Valencia when he was made a legend. Walking up and tracing the word he smiles, thinking back and how deserved it was, he also sees a miniature statue replica of the one that is placed in corner six of Jerez, also very deserved.

When his stomach suddenly rumbles he realises he's hungry and even tho Dani said he could make something to eat he keeps it simple, just some sandwiches and coffee and while he is eating them, he yawns. Finishing his sandwiches, he shifts and lies down on the couch on his back, hands beneath his head and he closes his eyes for a moment only to wake up when he feels lips on his. Smiling into their kiss he lies an arm around Dani's shoulder and pulls him closer, both deepening it.

"Welcome home," Miguel says

"Thanks, I like coming home and finding a handsome man sleeping on my couch waiting for me"Dani says and stands up, kicking off his shoes,"sorry I wasn't here, Mike wanted to talk to me about some things."

"That's ok." Miguel says, eyes wandering over Dani who is again dressed in   
KTM gear,"from now on, you only wear that, you look really fucking hot in it."

Dani chuckles before lying down next to the other.

"How did it go?"

"Ok, the weather could have been better and I didn't ride very much or fast but it was more a test for myself."

"No pain?"

"No."

"Good, that's good to hear, so you're ready for June?"

"Definitely."

"Great,"Miguel says, satisfied,"so I happened to see a large swimming pool  
outside..."

Dani smiles and looks up, chin resting on Miguel's chest.

"Want to go for a dip?"

"Don't have a swimming trunk with me."

"Who says you need one?" Dani winks.

Standing up from the couch, Dani reaches out his hand for Miguel who takes it and they walk outside, the sun is shining and Dani sighs, fingers unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the lounger while Miguel does the same. The younger is done sooner and steps towards the pool, Dani stopping   
mid motion with pulling off his trousers to watch, watch the muscles in his back move with every turn and the muscles in his legs move with every step. Miguel seems to feel his eyes on him and he turns, catching Dani staring at his chest now, mesmerised and he even blushes.

"You're making me shy, looking at me like that."Miguel says softly.

Dani looks up, mouth turning into a smile and he drops the trousers before he steps up to Miguel, hands taking the Tech 3 rider.

"I'm sorry but you are fucking gorgeous, babe."

Leaning in the share a soft sweet kiss, Miguel smiling into it when he   
realised Dani called him 'babe' and his mind wanders back to the love you he used while textingbut he decides to leave it for now.

"And now,"Miguel says and suddenly pulls down Dani's boxers,"let's swim."

Miguel jumps in the pool, followed by a laughing Dani and the next hour the spend splashing each other and dunking the other and just having fun. When they take a break, Dani moves to the shallow part of the pool, leaning against the pool wall, arms crossed on the tiles, he feels Miguel pressing his front against his back, hard cock pressing in his lower back and he smiles. Leaning down and pressing a kiss against his neck, Dani shivers while   
Miguel's arms circle his waist, sinking down and circling his cock, tugging him slowly and working him to hardness ridiculously fast.

"I want you to fuck me here, in the pool."Miguel whispers in his ear.

"No,"Dani says and he can already see Miguel's smile drop,"I want you to fuck me."

Dani turns his head, looking over his shoulder at the younger who looks at him wide eyed.

"Well, waiting,"Dani says, pushing his ass back having Miguel moan,"come on handsome."

"I've never.....before...."

"You'll do fine, come on or I'll do it myself."

Miguel steps closer to Dani, lips littering kisses against Dani's skin while his fingers move between his ass cheeks, circling his hole and tentatively  
pushing his tip inside making Dani groan. Miguel's lips trail a path to his neck, Dani tilting it to give him more room while he slips in a second having Dani gasp and Miguel wants to pull back but Dani clenches down on them.

"Don't, just....please..."

Miguel scissors them, searching for that one spot that has him see stars but he's never done this before and in his hurry to lessen the pain with Dani he can't find it.

"Make a come hither move....oh god..." Dani groans, head dropping on his arms,"fuck, yes, right there..."

Dani starts pushing back on the digits and marvels at the mewls and whimpers he is luring from the other.

"Fuck me, Miguel, now....need you inside me..."

Miguel pulls his fingers back, Dani making a disappointment sound in the back of his throat that is replaced by a low moan when Miguel slowly sinks inside him completely, dropping his forehead on Dani's shoulder.

"Fuck, you feel so good." the younger gasps.

Miguel's fingers grip Dani's hips, pulling back out and thrusting back inside him again slowly, moans and gasps falling from both their lips. While thrusting deep inside him, Miguel closes his eyes, being overwhelmed with how amazingly good it feels to be inside Dani, enjoying to the fullest,   
puffs of breaths ghosting over Dani's skin making the older shudder. One hand moving over Dani's side and arm, finding it's way to his fingers and covering his hand, Dani turns his around, linking his fingers with   
Miguel's, turning his head and nudging the youngers temple.

The Tech 3 rider blindly moves towards the touch, lips finding each other and kissing sloppily because of the angle and when Miguel's free hand curls around his cock, Dani moans into his mouth. Pulling out and now slamming back inside, both groan, breaking the kiss and Dani's body jerks, signalling his release is close. Head falling on Miguel's shoulder, mouth opening in a soundless O, eyes closed and clenching down hard in Miguel's cock, it is enough to pull Miguel over too, cumming inside the other hard. 

Both need a moment to regain their breaths, Miguel slipping out having both groan, Dani sagging against the pool wall and Miguel against him.

"That was amazing, thank you." Miguel says and Dani smiles.

"Of course, isn't that what a relationship is about? Taking ánd giving?"Dani breaths.

"So we're in a relationship? Meaning you are my boyfriend?" Miguel asks, hands placing on the tiles, caging Dani in.

"And you are mine."

Miguel's foggy mind wanders to the things that were said before and his eyes glaze over.

"Are you ok?" Dani asks, slowly turning around.

"Yeah I'm fine just...."

"Just what?"

Miguel looks away but Dani cups his cheek and makes him look at him.

"If you think it's to soon to label this then we won't, I'm ok with that, you're just 24, very young and if you think you will want to move on at one point, fine." Dani says.

Miguel hears the words he is saying and he doesn't doubt it is the truth but he can also see the pain in Dani's eyes, the sadness and Miguel smiles.

"No, I don't want to move on from you, never, being yours is like a dream come true, so I guess you meant what you said in your text earlier today?"

"You mean, that 'love you'? Yeah that was written down and send before I knew it, didn't mean to scare you with that but I did mean it."

"Say it."Miguel says, smile tugging the corners of his lips.

"I love you, Miguel Oliveira." Dani says.

"And I love you too, Dani Pedrosa."


	6. chapter six

Even since Dani and Miguel exchanged 'I love you's', the Tech 3 rider can't get the smile off of his face and of course Dani notices. Saying it every now and then just to see that smile and twinkle in the youngers eyes. 

Using the time they have before the next race wisely and mostly in bed, Miguel starts packing at the last minute, Dani watching from the door frame and when Miguel closes the suitcase and puts it next to the bed, he pushes himself off of it and wraps his arms around him from behind.

"I'll miss you."Dani says.

Pressing a kiss against Miguel's neck, the other smiles and leans in to kiss him, youngers hand reaching up and cupping Dani's face to deepen it. Dani sneaks his hands underneath Miguel's shirt, stroking muscles and hearing Miguel's breath hitch when he thumbs a nipple.

"How about a proper goodbye?" the older whispers against his lips.

Miguel's smiles, turning around in his arms and fingers slipping in Dani's hairs to press their lips firmly together, lips part and tongues meet, dancing around each other and Miguel groans when he has to break it so Dani can take of his shirt. Miguel taking advantage and taking off Dani's too before connecting their lips again in a deep passionate kiss. Hands work on buttons ans zippers and jeans are pushed down, both groaning when Miguel's hands cup Dani's ass cheeks and he pulls them together, rocking his hips upwards, the older breaks the kiss.

"Want to fuck me again?" Dani says.

"Hm, it did feel amazingly good to be inside you."

"And it did feel amazingly good to have this,"Dani says and tugs Miguel's cock,"inside me, want to feel it again."

Miguel moves a hand up and inside Dani's boxers, following the curve of his ass and sliding between his ass cheeks, circling his hole having Dani sigh. Pushing boxers down and stepping out of them both move between the sheets, Miguel pushing Dani on his front and positioning him on his knees while he sits between his legs. Hands grabbing a hand full of ass, he squeezes them and pulls them apart, blowing air on his hole having Dani shiver before he moves closer and drags his tongue over it. 

"Fuck...." Dani groans.

Already moving back, Miguel smiles at his eagerness but he doesn't want to give in yet, wanting to draw this out, knowing it's the last time for at least a week. Dragging his tongue over the hole, he pushes it inside every now and then, hearing the most amazing noises coming from the older. Moving a hand closer, he circles his hole with a finger, tongue being replaced by the digit and it is pushed inside, feeling no resistance at all and quickly pushing in a second, scissoring them an abusing the olders prostate. Sliding his other hand around his hip, it circles Dani's cock, tugging and flicking the tip having Dani groan and squirm away from him.

"Please Miguel...."

The Tech 3 rider smiles, pulling back his fingers and pressing a kiss against his ass cheeks before moving away. Watching Dani turn around, eyes turned black with lust and he licks his lips before he sits on his knees and pulls Miguel into a deep long kiss, manhandling him on his back and the test rider straddles his waist, placing one hand on his chest, the other takes Miguel's cock and he lines it up with his hole, slipping the tip inside and taking his time to sink down, to take him in completely, breathing out slowly and closing his eyes, feeling Miguel's hands gripping his hips tightly and when he is swallowed by the older completely, Dani stills. Smile forming on his lips, Dani slowly starts to rock back and forth having both moan.

Dani lays his head back in his neck, keeping the rhythm slow and taking Miguel in deep, the youngers eyes roaming over that beautiful body, the muscles that tense and relax beautifully with every rock forward, the slow exhales when Dani moves back, Miguel rocking upwards into him, feeling his muscles suck him in deeper. Hands slide up over his sides, moving inwards and thumbing Dani's nipples having the other gasp, smile forming on his lips and looking down at Miguel.

"Come here." Miguel's says.

Hand beckoning for him, Dani complies, hands placed next to Miguel's head and their lips meet in a sweet intense kiss while they both keep rocking, Miguel's hands moving up and down Dani's back slowly to eventually end up on his ass cheeks, pulling him flush against him with every upwards rock inside him. 

Breaking the kiss, Dani rests his forehead against Miguel's, only sounds heard in the bedroom are their shallow breathing and moans, slowly rocking up into him a little faster, Miguel's hands move up again, wrapping his arms around Dani's back, he rolls them over, having Dani beneath him now, the older wrapping his legs around his waist and feeling Miguel's hand move underneath him, pulling him up with every inwards thrust.

"So good....you feel so fucking good Dani...."

Lips press kisses against his lips, cheek, neck, attaching themselves to Dani's pulse point and sucking while rocking deep inside him, Dani's fingers slipping in dark hair and tugging while he is slowly being fucked, already feeling his climax forming, arching his hips off the bed.

"Oh god, close....."

"How close?"

"So fucking close, make me cum, please Miguel.....I need to..... _fuck_..."

Dani groans deep in his throat when he is pushed over the edge, body shuddering while Miguel keeps fucking him slow and deep, Dani's muscles clenching him so beautifully tight, he follows quickly, cock twitching inside the older before he empties himself inside him. Rocking his hips into Dani's a couple of more times, both ride out their orgasms, Miguel's head dropping on Dani's shoulder. 

Fingers weave lovingly through the dark locks of the Tech 3 rider while both try to come back down to earth.

"Damn that was intense." Miguel breaths.

Dani chuckles and presses a kiss against his temple, Miguel returning it and rolling them on their sides, Dani pressing himself deeper into the others embrace, trying to postpone the inevitable but eventually, Miguel has to leave. Watching how he dresses himself and sits down on the bedside, he leans down and kisses Dani deeply. Pulling back, both have a sad look on their face.

"Be careful." Dani says.

"I will, I'll call you?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting."

One last kiss before Miguel takes his suitcase and leaves, Dani falling back on the bed and closing his eyes.

************************************************************

On the day of the race, Dani finds himself watching the tv, having been busy during moto3 and moto2, he grabs some drink and snacks for the motogp. Miguel starts from somewhere at the back so he is forced to keep an eye on his name while the show the front group fighting and every time there is an inlay of someone crashing, he is relieved it's someone else.

Until it's not.

Sitting up straight when they show him, Dani is relieved to see Miguel walking away but as soon as he is behind the barrier, he collapses, medical doctors around him and because he is behind an air fence, Dani is not able to see and eventually they switch back to the race. Pacing up and down his living room, he wonders how Miguel is and keeping an eye on the screen when he suddenly sees an ambulance on the place.

"Ok, don't panic, that doesn't mean anything, it's just standard."Dani tells himself.

Eyes fixed on the screen, he is just barely able to see how Miguel is wheeled into the ambulance, wearing a neck brace and being given oxygen.

"Doesn't have to mean anything, just precaution." Dani murmurs.

Grabbing his phone, he sends Miguel a message, to please call or text him to let him know he's ok, fumbling with it, wondering if he should call Mike, he decides against it. Eventually tho, around four he can't take it anymore, having read he's been taken to Dexeus hospital in Barcelona. He's had contact with Mike by now, his former crew chief telling him Miguel was conscious but at the Clinica they couldn't rule out fractures 100% and he was giving incorrect answers to simple questions.

Not telling Mike he would go there, Dani hangs up and grabs his keys for a flight of one and a half hour and a drive of 15 minutes and it's around six when he lands. Ducking into his hoodie, he grabs his phone and searches for Mike's number, pressing the number and as soon as Mike picks up Dani speaks.

"I need you to tell me which floor and room number Miguel has."

"Dani? What..."

"Just tell me, I'll explain later."

Quickly hanging up, Dani weaves his way inside, finding his way to the staircase and up the right floor and number, slipping inside and being relieved there's no one inside. However, his breath hitches when he sees Miguel, eyes closed and hooked up to machines, a heart monitor and he is getting oxygen from another one. Walking up to the bed, Dani had no idea it was this bad, there is a bandage around his forehead and Dani frowns while his fingers slide up over Miguel's arm, cupping his cheek and leaning down to press a kiss against his temple.

"Damn babe, what the hell happened?"

"Lost the front."

Dani jumps and whirls on his heels, hand clutching his heart and seeing Mike emerging from the shadows.

"Fuck Mike,"Dani breaths,"you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"So, care to explain why you took a flight and cab-ride here just to see Miguel and why you couldn't just call to ask?"

Mike steps up to him, look in his eyes Dani has never seen there before, not even in the seven years they worked together and he opens his mouth but closes it again before he looks down.

"Or in fact, I think I already know, seeing you kissed his temple and called him babe."

"Mike..."

"What are you doing Dani? Getting involved with a young rider, one of our own team? Is it just some fun until you had your fill and you'll move on then?"

"I can't believe you think I would do that, you know me." Dani says offended.

"I do and I know you are not gay, you've been with Yvette since you were 18 and had girlfriends after that."

"Those didn't work out because I found out I like men more then women."

"What?"

"I do, I....."Dani licks his lips and looks at Miguel, hand reaching out and locking with the youngers,"you remember that party after Pol's third place last year?"

"Of course I do."

"It started that evening, because of my injury we didn't see each other until Jerez this year, after the ceremony where I got my own corner. The moment we saw each other again after those five long months...we realised we didn't wanted to be apart for longer then was needed so he came to me in Geneva after every race."

"This has been going on for more then six months?" Mike asks unbelieving.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea how awkward things will be when this goes wrong."

"It won't."

"You don't know that."

"I do, I love him and he loves me."

Dani tightens his grip on Miguel's fingers and gasps when he is squeezed in return, turning towards him and seeing brown eyes looking up at him.

"Hey there,"Dani says and takes the mask to lift it up and away,"welcome back."

Miguel smiles and blinks before licking his dry lips.

"You're here." he says.

"Of course I'm here, I couldn't stay away, you had me worried sick."

"And us too." Mike says.

Miguel's eyes move to Mike before going to Dani, panic in them but Dani smiles reassuringly.

"He knows, it's ok." he says.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Mike says.


	7. chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, I want to apologize for not having updated in so so long and secondly, if you're still here, you are the best!!

While Mike walks away and closes the door, he pauses in front of the window, looking inside and seeing Dani sitting down on the bedside, hand reaching out and cupping Miguel's cheek, the Tech3 rider leaning into the touch and covering the olders hand with his own. Seeing the way they look at each other, Mike suddenly realizes it, Dani was right, this is love, once you know, it's obvious. Mike snorts and shakes his head before he walks to the desk to get a doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Dani asks.

"Sore, headache but apart from that I'm fine."

"You scared me."Dani says.

Miguel is surprised at the tremor in his voice and he reaches out for Dani.

"Come here."

Dani smiles and leans forward to let himself be hugged close by Miguel, burying his face in the crook of his neck and taking a deep breath.

"I'm so glad you're ok." he whispers.

Miguel smiles, fingers carding through Dani's hair and reluctantly letting him go when the doctor arrives, Dani and Mike stepping outside onto the hall while Miguel is being examined.

"You do love either don't you?"

"We do."

"You should tell Pit about this."

"I don't know, Mike."

"I do, he is our boss, Dani, he has the right to know what is going on between his riders."

"I know but....."

"He's a good guy, you know that."

"Yeah."

"I'll get you a pass for the next race."

There falls a silence between the two, both watching how the doctor is doing the tests and when he is done he walks out, stopping in front of Dani and Mike.

"He's doing fine, just needs to take it easy for a couple of days, meaning no training, he should be fine for the next race in two weeks, he can sign the release papers at the desk."

"Thank you."

Both walk back inside, Dani walking up close to Miguel who is sitting up now, the younger takes his hand and looks at Mike.

"So, I was supposed to take you home but I guess you are going with Dani."

Miguel just nods, Dani squeezing his hand and Mike nods, looking up at Dani.

"We have a deal?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Mike nods, a smile on his lips now and he walks up to Dani, wrapping his test rider in a tight hug.

"I am happy for you, really, you know I've always considered you a close friend and I just want you to be happy."

"I am."

"Good." Mike says.

Leaning back and tapping Miguel's leg he walks away, Miguel tugging Dani's hand and he raises an eyebrow when Dani looks at him.

"What was that about?"

"Mike wants me to tell Pit."

"What?" Miguels says and his eyes become wide.

"I know, he is our boss, wel technically Hervé is yours but, you are part of KTM also."

"Should we tell him too?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Maybe you can ask Pit to meet your somewhere and I'll let Hervé come too we can tell them together?"

"That could work."

"So, are you going to take care of me know?"

"Absolutely."

"And how are you going to get me in Geneva?"

"Well, flying would be hard so I was thinking, how about I take you to my parent's house?"

"Excuse me?" Miguel asks and his eyes get wide.

"Don't worry, they're on holiday, they won't be back in two weeks, we'd have the place to ourselves."

"Oh, well, sure, then your parent's house sounds great."

After Miguel has packed his clothes, Dani grabs the backpack and points to a wheelchair.

"I can walk." Miguel says.

"You heard the doctor, absolute rest, I'm not taking any chances with your health babe."

Miguel smiles, sitting down in the wheelchair and at the desk, he signs his release papers before Dani pushes him to the underground parking lot. While Miguel sits down in the car, Dani tosses his backpack on the backseat and moves the wheelchair away before he gets in, Miguel leaning over and pulling Dani in e deep kiss. After the kiss, both smile and Miguel tilts his head.

"You going to nurse me back to health?" he asks.

"I will try." he chuckles.

It's a short drive to his parent's house, Dani parking the car and grabbing the backpack, allowing Miguel to walk into the house himself but he keeps a close eye on him.

"I could use a shower."Miguel says.

"Upstairs, second on the right, I'll make you some dinner."

"I was hoping for someone to wash my back."Miguel smirks, starting to pull Dani towards him.

"I would love too, but you need food."

"I need you..."Miguels says and leans in to kiss his neck.

"Miguel..."Dani groans.

"Come on babe, you promised me you would take care of me, so take care of me."

Dani has nothing to say to that and if he is honest, he doesn't care either, following Miguel up the stairs, the younger lets Dani lead him into the spacious bathroom. Dani opens the faucet and regulates the temperature, hearing the rustling of clothes, he turns his head and what he sees has his breath hitch. Miguel's skin is littered in bruises and little knicks.

"God babe..."

Miguel looks up and then to himself, seeing the blue/purple dots and little cuts.

"See? I need to be pampered, I'm very hurt." Miguel pouts.

Dani smiles while walking up to him, pulling his shirt off and freeing himself of his jeans, letting Miguel push his boxers down his legs and they step into the shower. Miguel is backed up against the wall while Dani presses kisses against his skin, not missing a single bruise or knick, hands on either side of him while he sinks lower until he is on his knees in front of him. Looking up through his eyelashes, he sees dark orbs looking back, beautiful tanned muscled skin heaving from the excitement and Dani's eyes land on his cock, already hard and leaking. Licking his lips, Dani leans in and twirls his tongue around the tip.

"Oh god...."Miguel whispers, hips arching into the light touch and cock twitching making Dani smiles.

Deciding to draw this out, he keeps licking the tip while his fingertips lightly move over his balls. Licking his way down the shaft, he suckles the others balls softly while his finger moves between his legs and strokes he perineum having Miguel's legs buckle and he moans loud.

"Dani please...."

"Please what?" the other says, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock before curling his tongue around the tip again.

"Don't tease...."

Dani smiles and gives in, taking Miguel in completely, feeling fingers slip in his hair that tug but not to hard, leaving it to Dani. Feeling fingers at his hole, Miguel pushes his hips from the wall and spreads his legs, allowing Dani more room to push one inside, quickly followed by another, scissoring and abusing the others prostate and when Miguel is sinking on the fingers, Dani pushes in a third. Sucking hard, Miguel groans and whines when Dani releases him, Spaniard standing up and hitching a leg over his hip, cock nudging Miguel's opening and slowly sinking inside him.

"Good you feel so good Dani..."Miguels sighs.

Head falling back against the tiles, Miguel closes his eyes and just lets the pleasure wash over him, Dani slowly rocking into him while his eyes take in the Portuguese, admiring his beautiful body and eventually leaning in to press kisses against the skin he can reach. Thrusting harder and deeper. Miguel groans, Dani searching for his hands and finding them, lacing their fingers and placing them above his head against the tiles he leans in and he grazes Miguel's skin with his teeth, feeling the younger cum.

Body shuddering, Dani keeps rocking into him seeking his release and soon finding it, groaning into Miguel's neck.

"Babe..." Dani asks breathless," you ok?"

Miguels smiles at his worry and he looks at Dani, freeing a hand and carding his fingers through his dark locks.

"I'm perfect."

Dani nods, slowly letting his lover go and they quickly wash, Dani wrapping Miguel up in a towel and drying him before drying himself and they find their way into bed for some sleep.


	8. chapter eight

The next morning, Dani is awake earlier and he yawns, stretching and for a moment he is confused as to where he is when he suddenly remembers. Turning his face he watches Miguel sleep, Portuguese lying on his back, sheet pushed down to his hips and Dani moves his eyes over the many bruises and knicks, shudder going through Dani with the thought of what could have happened and he bites his lip.

"Hey," he hears and Dani looks up, "I'm ok, I'm still here."

"I know, thank god for that." Dani smiles.

Leaning in and kissing him softly, they make out for some time and when Miguel moves, he groans with the stiffness of his body.

"How about a bath?" Dani asks.

"That sounds great."

"I'll run it."

Dani leaves the bed, not bothering with clothes and Miguel enjoys the view he has on Dani's back, strong muscles and tight ass and he whistles, Dani chuckling and wriggling his ass before he moves into the bathroom and opens the faucet. Pouring some foam in the bath, Dani hears movement and looks up, still shocked with how Miguel looks and he wishes he could just magically heal him. Shaking the thought from his head, they step in, Dani behind Miguel and the older wrapping his arms around the younger and resting his chin on his shoulder. There falls a silence between them but it is nice, both just enjoying the presence of each other and when Miguel's stomach starts to rumble Dani moves.

"I'm going to make breakfast." he says.

"I'll go with you."

"No, stay here, the water is still warm, I'll get you when it's done."

Dani kisses his lips one more time before he gets out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off before he pulls on his boxers and wanders downstairs. Grabbing some bread and eggs and bacon, he starts breakfast. While the eggs are baking, he makes a fresh pot of coffee and he sets the table for two, walking back to the kitchen and finishing breakfast, having roasted he hears footsteps behind him.

"Can you pour two mugs for us, babe? I'll bring the plates."Dani says over his shoulder, grabbing the fryingpan to slide the scrambled eggs on the bread when he realizes it stays quiet behind him.

"Are you ok?" he asks and turns around, almost dropping the pan when he sees someone there he didn't expect.

"Eric, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I......."

"And you brought a girl here? Why didn't you take her to Geneva? You have a whole house there."

"It's complicated..."

"That smells amazing....." Miguel starts but he abruptly stops talking when he sees Eric standing.

Eric's eyes widen comically when he sees Miguel standing.

"You're Miguel Oliveira," he says, looking back at Dani, "what is Miguel Oliveira doing here? And why are you both only wearing boxers?"

Dani fumbles with his fingers and blushes, younger Pedrosa turning back to Miguel, with the same blush and he jerks his head towards his older brother again.

"Oh......you and Miguel?"

Dani shrugs, walking up to Miguel and taking his hand in his, Eric watching the action and he blinks.

"When did this happen? I didn't even know you were gay, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not that simple, Eric, we're both riders well, he is but I'm a test rider. for the same team. Sort off."

"Yeah I can see the problem." Eric says.

"What about you?" Dani asks.

"Me?"

"Yeah, are you ok with this?"

"Well, I do need to get used to you being with another man, whoever that man is but I can deal with that. Who knows about this?"

"Mike knows, he caught me at his hospital bed."

"Oh right, you had a nasty crash, are you ok?"

"Fine, Dani has excellent bedside manners."Miguel says without thinking making Dani blush.

"Yeah, I'm sure about that," Eric laughs and points to the table, "you have extras? I could eat."

Dani nods, gesturing to the table and while they are enjoying breakfast, Dani tells Eric how he and Miguel happened and that they are going to inform Pit and Hervé during the next race.

"They are our bosses, they have the right to know." Dani says.

Eric nods, understanding the reasoning behind it before he turns to Miguel.

"You have quite some nicks and bruises." he says, pointing at Miguel's chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine tho."

"I'm guessing that was also the reason you took him here?" he asks Dani.

"Yeah, it's too far to go to Geneva, this is easier, he needs rest," Dani says and frowns,"what are you doing here anyway? You knew mum and dad would be gone."

"I needed some equipment I lent to dad for a cliënt, came to pick that up."

"What is it that you do?" Miguel suddenly asks.

"I'm a fitness instructor, I used to go to the races with Dani, trying my best to keep him fit and healthy but after a while I got this opportunity to take over a studio in Barcelona from a friend and I couldn't pass up on that so, it keeps me quite busy."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is." Eric says.

The rest of the morning is spent just taking and once Eric has grabbed the equipment he needs he says goodbye to Miguel and Dani walks him to the car, younger Pedrosa turning to Dani before he gets in.

"I like him." he says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's nice, polite, and I see how happy he makes you, when are you going to tell mum and dad?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."Dani shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"They just want you to be happy, Dani."

"I know, first we have to tell Pit and Hervé," Dani says and Eric looks confused,"I had to see him in hospital, I was worried sick, Mike was there too, I didn't see him but.....he knows and he wants us to tell Pit and Hervé, saying they have the right to know what is happening between their riders."

"He has a point."

"I know, we're telling them during the next race."

"Good luck with that."

Dani smiles, hugging his brother goodbye before he walks back into the house, finding Miguel in the kitchen, leaning back against the counter.

"You ok?" Dani asks.

"I'm fine, he's nice, I just hope, despite just being in boxers, I made a good impression on him."

"He did say he likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Dani says and walks up to him, placing his hands either side of Miguel," and he can see you make me happy."

Miguel smiles, resting his hand against Dani's cheek and watching how the older leans into the touch, thumb rubbing his lip and Dani's lips wrap around it, tongue curling around the digit and sucking it in hearing Miguel's breath hitch. Pulling back, Dani moves his hands lower and grips the other's hips, pulling his hips flush against his own and leaning in.

"Am I making you happy too?" he whispers, leaning in and pressing soft kisses against the others shoulder.

"You know you do." Miguel barely gets out.

Dani smiles against his skin, leaning back and looking at him.

"Turn around babe."

Miguel turns around, hands flat on the counter while he feels Dani slowly sinks his hand inside his boxers, curling his fingers around his cock and tugging softly, luring moans from the Portuguese lips. Pushing his own boxers down with one hand, he frees Miguel of his.

"Spread your legs for me."

Miguel does what he says, feeling how Dani pushes his cock between his legs completely, tip brushing the back of Miguels.

"Close them."

Miguel closes his legs again, trapping Dani's cock, his free hand reaching forward and taking the others hand, lacing their fingers before he starts to rock forward, his cock moving back and forth between his legs, tip nudging just the right place with Miguel. Youngers head falling forward, eyes looking down and watching how Dani tugs his cock, thumb flicking over the tip and he starts to move backwards, feeling Dani shudder, hand moving faster over his cock now. Feeling his climax approach, Miguel groans loudly, feeling lips press kisses against his skin and when teeth graze his shoulder, he cums, body shaking and Dani rocks back and forth a couple of times more before he follows.

Sagging on the counter, Dani strokes his back up and down before he reaches for a cloth and wets it underneath the tap, pulling back and reaching between Miguel's legs to clean him up, feeling the younger shiver under the treatment. The last thing he does is pull Miguel's boxers up again and he helps him up.

"Go lie down on the couch, get some rest."

Miguel nods, finding his way to the couch on shaky legs while Dani cleans up the cabinet from Miguel's cum, rinsing it and hanging the cloth out before he joins Miguel on the couch, wrapping the younger up in his arms.

"You make me happier then I've ever been Dani." Miguel whispers, sleep sounding in his voice.

Dani smiles, pressing a kiss against his temple and hugging him closer.

"Get some sleep."


End file.
